


No todos los sueños son pesadillas

by DeannaW98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaW98/pseuds/DeannaW98
Summary: Pasaba demasiadas noches sin dormir a causa de las pesadillas, recuerdos de una vida que ya no le pertenecía le seguían atormentando, hasta que ella comenzó a aparecer en sus sueños, no distinguía su cara, pero su mera presencia le daba paz, ¿quién era ella, era una ilusión o un recuerdo?





	

Las pesadillas lo mantenían despierto, imágenes borrosas e inconexas que aparecían y desaparecían en sus sueños, gritos de dolor que se mezclaban con el sonido de los disparos, recuerdos de una vida que ya no le pertenecía aun lo perseguían, era imposible conciliar el sueño, despertaba con el rostro perlado de sudor y la respiración acelerada, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar poco después de despertar, y el temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, después de eso no volvía a dormir, esto se repetía cada noche desde que comenzó a recuperar sus recuerdos, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a dormir lo menos que pudiera, llevaba su cuerpo al límite de actividad de manera que al obligarse a dormir no soñara, esa fue su rutina por mucho tiempo al menos hasta que él lo encontró, el chico de traje azul con estrellas, parecía genuinamente feliz de verle, Bucky podía ver en los ojos del contrario tanto cariño y afecto, notaba la ansiedad del otro por preguntar si recordaba, esa mirada de anhelo le dolía, así que solo asentía, para ver a “Steve” soltar un suspiro de alivio, aunque lo único que Bucky recordara del otro fueran imagen sueltas y muchas veces sin sentido.

Bucky no entendía el afán de su compañero por salvarlo, él era un monstruo, no merecía tal compasión, no importara lo que Steve digiera el necesitaba purgar sus pecados, hacerse responsable de sus acciones sería la única manera de ganar la redención, aun así Steve se empeñaba en repetirle que no era su culpa, y que estaba dispuesto a demostrarle al mundo que su mejor amigo, el hombre que estaba frente al él, no sería capaz de hacer lo que el soldado del invierno hiso, él le demostraría al mundo que James “Bucky” Barnes era inocente, quiso creer sus palabras, pero, como siempre, lo que Bucky no quería paso, la discusión se tornó en pelea, el mundo tomo su bando, y Bucky sintió de nuevo la culpa apoderarse de él, el no valía lo que Steve estaba perdiendo en su estúpida cruzada por demostrar su inocencia, la maldición que cargaba no parecía tener fin, todo con lo que el tenia contacto se desmoronaba, no podía seguir con eso, esa “pequeña guerra”, tuvo grandes repercusiones, y el equipo de Steve se separó, había arruinado la vida de personas que ni siquiera conocía, justo como cuando era el soldado de invierno, tal parece que ya era un don para él. 

En su “escondite”, su nueva morada, comenzó a recuperar más recuerdos, algunos relacionados con Steve, recuperando el lazo de amistad que los unía, otros no tan felices como eran los recuerdos de sus misiones, pero uno en particular volvió a su memoria de manera borrosa, sonreía cuando lo recordaba, aunque no pudiera diferenciar bien de que se trataba, solo podía distinguir una figura femenina, una joven que aseguraba era muy hermosa a pesar de no poder verla nítidamente, siempre era el mismo recuerdo la bella joven entrenando, era una escena que extrañamente le traía paz, no sabía con exactitud cuándo recupero ese recuerdo, o si en realidad era un recuerdo, solo sabía que desde que había llegado a su mente las pesadillas habían disminuido, había logrado después de muchos años volver a dormir aunque fuera solo en esporádicas ocasiones cuando aquella joven velaba su sueño. Los días en aquel lugar pasaban lentos y rutinarios, veía a los compañeros de Steve rondar de un lado a otro, los escuchaba contar anécdotas, reír con ellas y luego perder la sonrisa, escuchaba que repetían con anhelos ciertos nombres que él no reconocía, y otros que vagamente se le hacían familiares, como el nombre Tony Stark, cada que alguien pronunciaba ese nombre podía notar como Steve se tensaba un poco y como bajaba la mirada, hablando de Steve, al soldado le parecía curioso como el joven rubio parecía sin importar que estuviera haciendo siempre estar al pendiente de aquel viejo celular, Bucky no entendía realmente que pasaba, pero la curiosidad por saber de quien esperaba Steve la llamada siempre estaba presente, alguna que otra vez le pregunto a sus compañeros acerca del teléfono, aun le resultaba complicado retener sus nombres así que seguía errando, los demás ya estaba acostumbrados a eso.

—Mm...Wen…Wa… ¿Wanda?—la joven solo veía con algo de diversión como el azabache intentaba recordar su nombre— Sí, ¿Qué pasa?— el joven se puso un poco nervioso, sin embargo no se acobardo— ¿tú sabes de quien es la llamada que tanto espera Steve?—lo había soltado de golpe, sin rodeos, la curiosidad lo consumía.

La joven bruja, volteo en dirección a Steve, y lo vio soltar un suspiro en dirección al celular que tenía en su manos, le regreso la mirada Bucky, aunque ahora cargaba en su ojos la melancolía de quien recuerda la perdida.

—Todos perdimos algo en la batalla, Bucky, sin embargo Steve se niega a dejarlo ir— la joven se levantó del lugar en donde estaba y se retiró, dejando a Bucky aún más confundido, con más curiosidad y preguntándose porque las mujeres siempre tenían que darse un aire de misterio.

Provo preguntando a los demás, el arquero lo miro con lastima, le había dicho que Steve esperaba que el ser más orgulloso del mundo lo llamara, y le aconsejo que le preguntara el mismo, porque la historia era muy larga, Bucky pregunto a los demás, Sam, suponía que se llamaba así ya que no lo corrigió, parecía molesto de que Steve siguiera esperando la misteriosa llamada, se alejó tanto del tema que olvido la pregunta, y Bucky mejor lo dejo por la paz, el chico hormiga —¡Que me llamo Scott!— bueno el realmente ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando así que no fue de mucha ayuda, al final le había dicho –Debe ser culpa de Stark, siempre es culpa de algún Stark.

Al final opto por la respuesta más sensata preguntarle directamente a Steve o esa era la idea inicial, el teléfono había sonado, suponía ya que, Steve entro como alma que lleva el diablo a la sala donde estaban todos, y ordeno que se preparasen para salir. Volaron hasta llegar a la base de los vengadores, así lo habían llamado los demás, era un complejo moderno y con una gran “A” pintada en el techo, el jet aterrizo, y Steve descendió lo más rápido que pudo del jet, sus compañeros le siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero detuvieron el paso al percatase de la escena que veían a través del vidrio de las ventanas de las instalaciones, como Steve se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de Tony como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a escapar, el millonario parecía confundido pero palmeaba suavemente la espalda del súper soldado, después de eso las cosas pasaron muy rápido, tanto que sin darse cuenta todos se encontraban viviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo.

El equipo volvía a estar unido, y Bucky no podía sentirse tan mas fuera de lugar, Stark y el habían tenido una conversación, las cosas se habían aclarado, Tony había perdonado a Bucky — Sé que no fue tu culpa, fue culpa del soldado del invierno — después de eso Tony le había estrechado la mano en son de paz, Tony lo miro unos minutos como pensando que decir, y Bucky se planteó si debía irse así nada más, entonces Stark abrió la boca, para luego cerrarla, lo que fuera que Tony quisiera decir no tenía la confianza de soltarlo, el ingeniero soltó un suspiro, palmeo el hombro del azabache, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando solo a un confundido Bucky. 

—Los hombres son unos idiotas —Bucky volteo hacia el origen de aquella voz, un pelirroja se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta luciendo una sonrisa ladina, que la hacía ver muy hermosa. — ¿Natasha?— la chica se le hacía muy familiar y no sabía realmente porque, Natasha soltó una risa triste y se retiró del lugar, dejando Bucky solo con sus pensamientos. Tony después de muchas discusiones y tratos había logrado redimir a los vengadores, el equipo volvía a estar unido, aunque ahora fueran más, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, o al menos lo más normal que la vida de un vengador pudiera ser.

Bucky se mantenía extrañamente tranquilo, no sabía la razón pero desde que vivía en la base de los vengadores, los recuerdos de la extraña joven aumentaban, y las pesadillas parecían algo del pasado, bueno, así fue durante un tiempo, hasta aquella noche, que se levantó cubierto de sudor y temblando a causa del miedo, cuando se calmó, comenzó a rascar su cabeza con nerviosismo y gruñir bajo debido a la frustración, sabía que no volvería a dormir después de la pesadilla, así que salió de su habitación y se adentró en la oscuridad que le brindaban los pasillo de aquel lugar, camino hacia la habitación de Steve talvez el supersoldado podría darle algún consejo para dormir, después de todo por lo que investigo y por sus vagos recuerdos Steve tampoco tuvo un vida muy envidiada, así que también podría sufrir algunas pesadillas, llego a la puerta de la habitación de Steve y la abrió sin más, grave error, la escena que presencio no se borraría de su memoria ni aunque lo resetearan de nuevo, un Tony desnudo recibiendo un poco de “orgullo patriótico” de un desnudo Steve no es algo que te ayude a conciliar el sueño, Tony y Steve se quedaron congelados sin saber que hacer o decir.

— Esto no paso— dijo Bucky cuando por fin articulo palabra, Tony y Steve asintieron y Bucky de dio la vuelta para salir y cerrar la puerta tras él, ahora comprendía la urgencia de Steve de recibir su misteriosa llamada, así como la identidad de remitente.

Siguió caminando aun estremecido por lo que vio, él no era homofóbico ni nada por el estilo, con la vida que llevaba no estaba en el derecho de juzgar la de alguien más, estaba feliz por Steve y lo apoyaba, pero de apoyar la causa a ver la causa en acción habia una línea que él no quería cruzar, tan distraído estaba que no supo en que momento habia llegado a la sala de estar, estando ahí se encontró con una figura conocida que le daba la espalda.

— ¿un mal sueño?— Natasha, se volteo hacia él y sonrió, Bucky camino hasta quedar junto a ella pero guardando un poco de espacio — ¿pesadillas? — el soldado asintió tratando de no encontrar su mirada con la espía, no le gustaba verse débil frente a los demás –Ven siéntate conmigo— Natasha camino un poco hasta salir al patio de la Base y sentarse en el borde del pavimentado del jardín, Bucky la acompaño.

— Se lo que es no poder dormir por las pesadillas— la pelirroja tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado, estando así de cerca Bucky podía ver lo hermosa que era Natasha, y lo familiar que le parecía, la espía cruzo la mirada con él, que verde tan hermoso poseían los ojos de la espía, todo en esa mujer parecía perfecto, temió que la rusa se sintiera incomoda con su observación y desvió la mirada apenado y con el rubor cubriendo su cara, Natasha sonrió con dulzura.

— Bucky— la mujer lo llamo para recuperar su atención, y luego bajo su mirada, el azabache siguió su mirada y se encontró con el regazo de la pelirroja, ella lo palmeo suavemente y luego regreso la mirada al hombre, Bucky estaba nervioso — Está bien— tiro de Bucky y acomodo su cabeza sobre su regazo, él se permitió sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la rusa y cerró los ojos, no sabía cuándo se habia quedado dormido, pero sabía que estaba soñando cuando distinguió a la joven de sus sueños, sin embargo ahora su figura era más nítida, podía verla con más claridad, podía reconocerla, entonces sus recuerdos comenzaron a tener sentido, y su ángel por fin tenia cara, despertó de golpe, sobresaltando a Natasha quien paro las caricias que le hacía en el pelo al soldado, se removió para quedar recostado boca arriba, mirando a Natasha 

— Te recuerdo— una lagrima resbalo de la mejilla de la sorprendida espía, para caer sobre los sonrientes labios de Bucky.


End file.
